


Quite the Keeper

by ericsonclan



Series: Wizarding World AU [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Sophie cheers her boyfriend on in a Quidditch match before going on a date.
Relationships: Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Wizarding World AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743601
Kudos: 3





	Quite the Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Sophie looked out at the field before her, excited to see the match. It was only a practice match today but still, each match was always fun to watch, especially when Marlon was playing. 

“Mind if I sit here?” Prisha asked, causing Sophie to look towards her. 

“Sure.” Sophie replied with a smile. Usually houses stuck to their own stands whenever there was a Quidditch match. But her friends didn’t seem to care about that, always joining in the other houses' stands. It was one of things Sophie loved about them. Their attention was drawn back to the field when the two teams filed out. Today’s practice match was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. 

Sophie’s eyes lit up when she saw Marlon walk out, his red and gold robes blowing gently in the wind. He looked over towards the Hufflepuff stands, a huge smile on his face as he waved towards Sophie. She quickly waved back, causing her boyfriend to blush slightly. Violet stood on the opposite side of the field along with the rest of the Hufflepuff team. Her attention also wandered over to the stands, a gentle smile covering her face when she saw Prisha waving towards her. 

The teams took around ten minutes to prep for the match, double checking their brooms and going over their strategies. 

“So, this match must be tough for you,” Prisha stated. Her attention was still on Violet.

“Why is that?” Sophie asked, looking over at her. 

“Because you have stakes in both teams. Do you cheer for your house and your friend..." Prisha gestured to the right side of the field that had Hufflepuff, “Or do you cheer for your boyfriend?” Her other hand pointed towards Marlon. 

“Well, actually this is one of the easier matches to cheer for. I just cheer for both sides. It’s a win-win for me either way.” 

Prisha looked disappointed by the answer. “I was hoping for a more interesting response.” 

“Sorry, Prisha, I guess I’m not that interesting of a person.” She leaned back in her seat. “Although Marlon and I do have a bet going on. If Gryffindor wins I buy him a butter beer and if Hufflepuff wins he buys me one.” 

“So you do have a side you want to win!” Prisha exclaimed. 

“Nope, I’m fine if I end up buying Marlon a butter beer. He always seems happy after a win. It’s really cute.” Sophie’s smile grew as she spoke. 

Before Prisha could comment the whistle had been blown, signaling the beginning of the match. The two teams got on their broomsticks, flying through the air as they got into their positions. Marlon stood in front of the posts, ready to help his team by being the best keeper he could be. On the other side of the field Violet hung back, floating in the air and waiting for when her role was necessary as the seeker. 

The ball was thrown in the air and both teams' chasers flew forward. Gryffindor got there first. Its fastest chaser cut through the air as he dodged the upcoming Hufflepuffs. Swinging his arm, he threw the ball, whizzing it past the keeper and into the goal. The Gryffindor stand erupted with cheers as the announcer declared that the first ten points belonged to Gryffindor. Hufflepuff was given the ball which they proceeded to pass around, the chasers confusing the other team in the process. Prisha and Sophie cheered, watching for the opening. When it appeared, the Hufflepuffs threw the ball. Marlon swiftly flew in front of the ball, hitting it away with his broomstick. 

“Good block Marlon!” Sophie yelled, her hands cupped around her mouth. Some of the other Hufflepuffs look annoyed at her for cheering for the enemy. 

Gryffindor tried to extend their lead but failed as one of the beaters threw them off their groove. Soon another opponent stood in front of Marlon. Their quick movements threw him off and caused him to lose his team the lead. Sophie felt torn on what she should do but soon decided to cheer for Hufflepuff and shout words of encouragement to Marlon. The match kept being pretty even thanks to both of the keepers who threw their bodies around to block their opponents' attacks and scored points for their team. 

The match seemed to be at a standstill until a sudden blur flew through the air. The golden snitch fluttered back and forth, taunting the seekers. Violet sped through the sky, her broomstick steadily pursuing the snitch. The Gryffindor seeker wasn’t far behind it either, ramming against Violet and trying to get the sliver of an advantage to win the game. Violet pushed back, causing the seeker to stumble slightly. Her attention drew back to the snitch. Her eyes widened when she realized it was cutting through some of the other players. Slowly Violet stood up on her broomstick, her focus completely on the timing of her next move. When she drew near a player she launched herself up, jumping over their head before landing back on her broomstick. 

Prisha let out a sigh of relief. Sophie looked over towards her with a sympathetic smile. She didn’t know how Prisha could deal with the intensity of dating someone who was a seeker. They had the riskiest position in the entire game. 

Violet's grasp tightened while she dove down to reach the snitch. Outstretching her hand, she snatched the snitch. 

“Yes!” Prisha exclaimed, jumping up to her feet. “Way to go, Vi!” 

Violet’s hand that held the snitch shot up in the air. Her team quickly joined her side. The captain ruffled Violet’s hair as the rest congratulated her, letting out cheers at their victory. As soon as the game was over, Prisha and Sophie made their way down to the field. 

Prisha ran over to Violet, sweeping her up in a hug. “You were amazing, Violet!” 

Violet returned the hug, her face growing hot as she pulled back. Her hand rubbed the back of her neck. “Thanks.” 

“Well, I guess I lost the bet.” Marlon said, making his way over to Sophie. 

“It looks like you did. But you were awesome today! All those blocks were impressive, especially the last one.” Sophie took his hand in hers; her face had a warm smile on it. “Looks like I have quite the keeper.” 

Marlon’s face blushed at those words. He leaned forward, placing a small kiss on her cheek. “Well, wanna head over to Hogsmeade and grab some butter beers?” 

“I’d love to.” 

\---

The two snuck through Hogwarts until they got to the hidden spot that held a secret passage to Hogsmeade that Aasim had discovered. They slowly made their way through it, their hands swaying back and forth as they talked. When they had arrived at Hogsmeade, they immediately went over to their destination. 

“What can I get for you?” The barkeeper asked.

“Two butter beers please.” Marlon replied, displaying his coins before placing them on the counter. 

The barkeeper slid the coins towards him. He then produced two large glasses of the buttery, sweet drink. Marlon and Sophie thanked him before making their way to a table.

“Here’s to winning the bet.” Marlon raised his glass. 

“Hear hear!” Sophie raised her own. Clinking their mugs together, the pair proceeded to take a large swig of their drinks before slamming their mugs down on the table with satisfaction. 

“I’m gonna win the bet next time.” Marlon declared, a foamy moustache on his lips from the drink. 

“We'll just have to wait and see.” Sophie said playfully, a foamy moustache on her own face. 

The two burst out laughing, giggling as they pointed at each other's moustaches. Marlon and Sophie felt their hearts fill with happiness. It was always so much fun whenever they were together.


End file.
